


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [2]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 102 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 102 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977
Comments: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 102

GWAHAN ELDER  
Nox told us so much about you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Noks apayu ihi disi jik nwalan._

CASTOR  
Swamad, Vwasak, Iwabas...Gwahan

TRANSLATION  
 _Swamad, Vwasak, Iwabas...Gwahan_

(Names of the four Atrian tribes)

NON-SPECIFIED  
thank you

TRANSLATION  
 _asoluviv_


End file.
